Un momento compartido
by klasnic
Summary: ¿Sera capaz Sara de confesarle sus sentimientos a Gainer después del incidente del Overdevil?


**Overman King Gainer: Un Momento Compartido**

**Oneshot**

Escrito por: Stradivarium

Traducido del inglés por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Sunrise.

* * *

Fue un día de celebración.

Gainer Sanga, el piloto del Overman King Gainer, logró derrotar al temible Overdevil. A pesar de casi ser derrotado por este último, el contratista del Exodus Gain Bijou consiguió devolver el sano juicio a Gainer usando el coat del Planeta.

Después de volver al Bachclone con Cynthia, la gente que logró meterse en el espacio limitado del hangar del Silhouette Mammoth empezó a aclamar y aplaudir, para vergüenza del joven Sanga.

Gainer todavía se estaba recuperando de una llave de cabeza que Bello le hizo cuando de repente fue abrazado por una sollozanteSara Kodama. No acostumbrado al contacto con el sexo opuesto, el joven Sanga con indecisión le devolvió el abrazo a la chica.

"¿Sara, por qué estás llorando?" El soldado del Escuadrón Gauli se apartó un poco y rio suavemente.

"No lo sé. Quizás porque me siento aliviada de verte a ti y a Cynthia bien."

Gainer simplemente puso una mano en su mejilla y uso su pulgar para secar sus lágrimas. Hubieran estado perfectamente contentos de permanecer de esa manera si no hubiera sido por una aclaración de garganta.

"Todavía estamos aquí, sabéis." Dijo Bello.

El momento se había arruinado.

Los rostros de los dos adolescentes se volvieron de un interesante tono rojo, y se separaron más rápido que dos niños a los que han pillado con sus manos en un tarro de galletas**.** Todo el mundo se rio del espectáculo, incluido Cynthia.

Las festividades ya estaban en marcha cuando Gainer, Sara y Cynthia llegaron a la Unidad Ciudad 1. Aún no acostumbrado a la fama de ser una celebridad de la noche a la mañana**, **Gainer se esforzó mucho en no llamar la atención; yendo tan lejos como para cambiar su peinado y su manera de vestir.

La eficacia del disfraz sólo duro cinco minutos enteros.

"¡Hey! ¡¿No es ese Gainer Sanga?!" Mierda. Alguien de la multitud lo había reconocido a pesar de su cambio de imagen, y había alertado inadvertidamente a la demasiado entusiasta multitud de la presencia de su 'campeón y salvador'.

Gainer maldijo silenciosamente mientras tomaba las manos de Cynthia y Sara. No sabía adónde iba, sólo necesitaba salir de la línea de visión de la turba. El trio se dio un respiro cuando encontraron un callejón oscuro. Esperaron hasta que la 'turba' pasara antes de discutir posibles rutas de escape.

"¿Dónde se supone que debemos ir? Pregunto una Sara entre respiraciones.

"¡No tengo ni idea, pero tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Los dos comenzaron a discutir prestando poca atención a Cynthia. Lo cual era comprensible, ya que no esperaban que Cynthia conocieran los entresijos de las Unidades Ciudad pues era su primera vez allí.

"Este no es el momento de discutir. ¡Vamos!" Con eso, Cynthia empujo a Gainer y Sara a andar e ir por un lugar con el que no estaban del todo familiarizados.

Gainer y Sara estaban asombrados. ¿Cómo conocía Cynthia este lugar? ¡Incluso ellos, que habían vivido dentro de las Unidades Ciudad durante meses no conocían el camino!

"Confiad en mí. Sé a dónde vamos." La chica de cabello chicle les hizo un guiño. La 'pareja' se perdió la sonrisa traviesa que se había formado en los labios de la antigua ex piloto del Dominator, era el momento de poner el 'plan' en marcha.

_+++ Flashback +++_

Cynthia Lane estaba aburrida.

Habiendo sido 'persuadida' para descansar en su nuevo cuarto por sus dos amigos (que, por extraño que parezca, insistieron en ir en una última patrulla antes de asistir al festival), se encontró a si misma sin nada que hacer. Suprimiendo un suspiro, salió de su cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar a su abuela.

"Cynthia Lane, ¿verdad?"

Cynthia se dio la vuelta hacia la dirección de la voz. Era Gain Bijou, el afamado 'Black Southern Cross' y contratista del Exodus.

"Sí, así es. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Me gustaría pedirte algo." La curiosidad de Cynthia se despertó en este punto. ¿Qué tipo de solicitud querría un hombre de la reputación de Bijou de ella?

"Te escucho." Parece que tendría que retrasar la visita a su abuela.

"Bueno… Viendo que eres una de sus mejores amigos, me gustaría que me ayudaras a darles a esos dos un pequeño empujón." Sonrió Gain.

Cynthia parecía confundida por un momento, antes de que ella le devolviera la sonrisa.

"Cuenta conmigo."

Gain luego procedió a resumirle su plan y su participación en él. Le dio un mapa de la Unidad Ciudad 1, y marco la ruta por la que llevaría a Gainer y Sara.

_+++ Fin del Flashback +++_

Después de correr a través de un 'territorio desconocido' por unos buenos seis minutos, el trio llegó a una escalera que conducía a la sección superior de la Unidad Ciudad.

"Subid allá arriba. Deprisa, puedo oírles viniendo." Exhortó Cynthia.

Era verdad. Las voces de la gente se hacían más fuertes. Sin perder tiempo, Gainer y Sara subieron rápidamente por la escalera, con Cynthia cerca detrás. Gainer empujo la trampilla de salida para abrirla antes de subir y tirar de Sara desde la trampilla ahora abierta.

"Gracias." Dijo Sara en voz baja.

Habiéndose tomado el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, fueron maravillados por una vista majestuosa de las estrellas. No era una vista extraordinaria, pero por las numerosas misiones nocturnas que tenían que llevar a cabo, nunca fueron capaces de apreciar en su totalidad el cielo de la noche.

"Wow."

"Es hermoso, ¿no te parece, Gainer?"

"Sí."

Estaban tan absortos con el panorama que no se dieron cuenta de que la trampilla volvía a su lugar.

"Ya están arriba."

"Bueno. El éxito del plan ahora depende de Gainer y Sara."

"Hey, ¿dónde está Cynthia?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto por ninguna parte. ¡Cynthia! ¡CYNTHIA!"

La buscaron por una Buena hora y media antes de darse por vencidos. Cynthia no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Mientras yacían tendidos en la nieve, algo hizo clic en sus mentes. Gateando, se apresuraron hacia la trampilla que habían usado.

Pero para su sorpresa, la encontraron cerrada. Y bloqueada.

"Parece que está bloqueada. Me pregunto porque Cynthia hizo esto." Gainer vocalizo sus pensamientos. En lugar de responder, Sara simplemente entrelazo su mano izquierda con la suya derecha. Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron mucho por esto.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, todavía no podían evitar sentirse avergonzados con las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

"Entonces simplemente vamos a ignorar nuestro tiempo juntos,¿eh?"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón." Gainer estaba realmente feliz. La oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Sara era algo que no quería dejar pasar.

Caminando hacia el borde de la Unidad Ciudad, estaban tan envueltos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que la trampilla de emergencia estaba abierta.

Cynthia y los demás estaban ocultos tras el follaje para espiar a Sara y Gainer. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que los dos estaban hablando, lo bastante lejos para que no los pudieran ver con facilidad.

Siempre que estuvieran callados, claro.

"Gainer…"

"¿Sara?"

"Te… Tengo algo que decirte."

"¿Qué es?" Gainer podía ver el nerviosismo de Sara en sus ojos. La normalmente enérgica Sara actuando como una colegiala tímida no era algo común de ver.

"Me… Me…" Mierda. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de decir?

"Está bien, Sara. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites." Gainer sonrió. Sara hizo un puchero.

"¡No me lo hagas más difícil!" Sara cerró sus ojos y se inclinó.

"¡Gainer, TE… TE AMO!¡Ya está, lo dije!" Gainer estaba rebosante de alegría. Tener a Sara finalmente regresándole sus sentimientos era el cumplimiento de uno de sus más queridos sueños.

Poniendo una mano en su mentón, le forzó a mirarla. El joven Sanga le dio a Sara una cálida sonrisa, que ésta no pudo evitar devolver.

"Yo… también te amo, Sara. Pero supongo que ya sabías eso." Sara sonrió cariñosamente por el recuerdo. Teniendo a Gainer transmitiendo su amor por ella por todo el mundo no fue su idea de una declaración romántica, pero la sentó muy bien.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a unas pulgadas el uno del otro. Con rubor en sus mejillas, empezaron a cerrar la distancia hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron interiormente. Fue su primer beso (el 'primero' no contaba, ya que Gainer entonces estaba bajo los efectos del overfreeze).

Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse más apasionadas de no haber sido por el sonido de un crujido detrás de ellos. Dándose la vuelta, sus ojos se quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron.

Era Bello siendo sujetado por Cynthia, Gain, la princesa Ana y Adette Kistler.

"¡Para!" Gain intento tirar al forcejeante Bello para atrás.

"Pe… Pe… ¡Pero se están besando!"

"Vosotros… ¡¿Estabais ESPIANDONOS?!" Todos tuvieron la decencia de detener el alboroto y mirar avergonzadamente ante la voz de Gainer. El joven Sanga luego señalo con un dedo acusador a Cynthia que parecía que estaba intentando escapar.

"¡Cynthia, ¿cómo pudiste?! Tú fuiste la que nos bloqueó, ¿verdad?" Dijeron Gainer y Sara al unísono.

"Fui yo, ¿pero no estáis los dos felices de todos modos?" Respondió Cynthia descaradamente. Los dos adolescentes sabían que habían sido derrotados,así que se quedaron callados.

"Entonces, Gainer, parece que al fin te has convertido en un hombre." Era Gain burlándose de él otra vez. Maldito sea.

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Deberíamos estar esperando pequeños Gainers y Saras corriendo alrededor en unos pocos meses?" Gainer y Sara estaban impactados. ¿Cómo pudo la princesa Ana decir tal cosa? Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron mucho por eso.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

Decidiendo que debían dar a la pareja algo de 'tiempo a solas' (con Bello estando de acuerdo de mala gana), se fueron en silencios, pero no antes de que Cynthia los diera un guiño y les aseguro que la trampilla no sería cerrado.

Envolviendo sus brazos en su espalda por detrás, Gainer se apoyó en su hombro. Sara paso un brazo por encima de él y se recostó en él. "¿Qué pasará ahora?

"Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé" confesó Gainer. "Pero pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo." Ambos sonrieron cálidamente a eso.

En ese, momento memorable, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Fin.

* * *

Escrito el 7 de Octubre de 2010

**Notas del autor:** Esta es mi primera ofrenda para Overman King Gainer. No sé si voy a escribir una continuación de esto ya que fue escrito para conseguir que mis jugos creativos fluyeran de nuevo. Si lo hago, sin embargo, probablemente sería una trilogía.

Como siempre, la crítica es más que bienvenida pero los ataques no lo son. Por favor, leed y criticad, así seré capaz de mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

Terminado de traducir al castellano el 10 de Junio de 2013

Esta es una traducción y fanfic dedicado a todos aquellos que han seguido el trabajo de fansubeo del anime de Overman King Gainer realizado por K3"s Fansub.

Curiosamente es el único fanfic de la serie que existe o al menos que yo he encontrado en internet de la serie. Me gusto y le pedí permiso hace ya bastante tiempo a su escritor para traducirlo y me lo dio. Se sitúa justo después del final del anime, y le da un mejor final; aunque la verdad a todos nos hubiera gustado verles llegar a Yapan. Les gustara sobre todo a los fans (un servidor lo es) de la pareja SaraxGainer ^^. Respecto al original tiene unos cambios mínimos de algunos nombres que la Stradivarium cometió y que vienen de los fallos de traducción del fansub anglo.

He puesto que es un oneshot, aunque el escritor dijo que quizás podía hacer otro capítulo, pero como eso lo dijo en 2010, pues por ahora hemos de suponer que no piensa continuarlo.

Otra curiosidad es que este fanfic aparecera como el primero del "tema" Overman King Gainer de la sección anime de fanfiction. Eso ocurre porque Stradivarium colgo su trabajo en la sección Misc: Anime X-overs. En fin, no negare que me agrada inagurar el tema de Overman King Gainer en la sección anime xD.

Mis agradecimientos a kev por su prelectura, y espero que lo disfrutéis y que para los que lo leáis después de haber terminado el anime os de un mejor cierre a la serie.

Un saludo


End file.
